Стенограммы/Настоять на своём
Русская стенограмма = :Флаттершай: Обед. Кто голоден? Всем хватит. Не спешите. Ха-ха. :стук :Флаттершай: Это тебе, кролик Энджел. Ладно, привереда. Твоя взяла. Морковь, салат и яблоки, ням-ням-ням. Что? Но... Что же ты будешь есть? Не уверена, что смогу это приготовить. Что ж, я не хочу, чтобы ты голодал. О, может, всё-таки ты съешь этот кусочек? Ах, ладно, я приготовлю это блюдо. :Флаттершай: Хм, так. Спаржа. Простите, э-э, Вы встали передо мной. Я думаю, Вы ошиблись. Я стояла первой, и... :Неизвестная пони 1: Простите, не заметила. :Флаттершай: Знаю. :Неизвестный пони 1: Э-хе. :Флаттершай: Простите, сэр... :Неизвестный пони 1: А? Что? :Флаттершай: Вы встали передо мной. :Неизвестный пони 1: Сельдерей? Но здесь продают спаржу. :Флаттершай: Я сказала, что Вы встали передо мной. :Неизвестный пони 1: Зачем, милочка? Я и так стою перед тобой. :Флаттершай: Я заметила. :Неизвестная пони 2: Я думаю, что надо... :Флаттершай: Эй. :Неизвестная пони 2: Может, отойдёте? Вы мне мешаете. :Флаттершай: Но... :Неизвестная пони 3: Что? Вам настолько нужна спаржа: Бросьте. :Флаттершай: О, что ж. Это не к спеху. :Рарити: Флаттершай, не позволяй так с собой обращаться. :Флаттершай: О, это неважно. :Пинки Пай: Нет, это важно. Очень важно. У тебя есть проблема. :Флаттершай: Какая проблема? О, проходи, Пинки Пай. Ты первая. :Пинки Пай: Вот. Это и есть проблема. :Рарити: Хватит быть слабохарактерной. :Флаттершай: Слабохарактерной? :Рарити: Простофилей, дорогая. Больше не давай себя в обиду. Пообещай нам. :Флаттершай: Ладно. Обещаю. О, отлично. :звон :Флаттершай: Ничего, не страшно. :Рарити: Смотри и учись. Ну-ка постой, красавчик. :Неизвестный пони 2: Кто? Я? :Рарити: Конечно ты. Тебя никогда не называли красивым? :Неизвестный пони 2: Э-э, нет. Никогда. :Рарити: О, это странно. Может, продемонстрируешь мне свои мышцы? Ах! Потрясающе! А может такой сильный и красивый пони, как ты, отдать моей подруге этот пучок спаржи? :Неизвестный пони 2: Конечно. :Рарити: Видишь? Это не так уж и сложно. :Флаттершай: Э, пожалуй. :Рарити: Отлично. Что ещё у тебя в списке? :Флаттершай: Посмотрим. Ещё помидоры. :звон :Флаттершай: Прошу. :Продавщица: Ха. Две монеты. А не одна. :Флаттершай: На прошлой неделе была одна. :Продавщица: А теперь две. :Флаттершай: Что ж. Не хочу с Вами спорить. :Пинки Пай: Вы что себе позволяете? :Продавщица: Не лезьте не в своё дело, понятно Вам? :Пинки Пай: Две монеты за помидоры? Хватит одной. :Продавщица: Я сказала: «Две». :Пинки Пай: Одна. :Продавщица: Две. :Пинки Пай: Одна. :Продавщица: Две. :Пинки Пай: Одна! :Продавщица: Две! :Пинки Пай: Две. :Продавщица: Одна. :Пинки Пай: Две! :Продавщица: Одна! :Пинки Пай: Две или ничего! :Продавщица: Одна, и это последнее предложение! :Пинки Пай: Так и быть. Одна. :Пинки Пай и Рарити: смеются :Пинки Пай: Вот. Это бывает даже весело. :Флаттершай: Да, ты права. :Рарити: Ну, Флаттершай. Не хочешь попробовать? :Флаттершай: Э-э, хорошо. Мне нужна эта вишенка. Хорошо, что у Вас осталась одна вишенка. Я делаю особое блюдо для моего кролика, он разборчив в еде. По рецепту блюдо нужно украсить вишенкой. Вот. :Продавец: Значит, Вам очень нужна эта вишенка? :Флаттершай: О да, очень. Очень нужна. :Продавец: Тогда десять монет. :Флаттершай: Десять? Эй, красавчик. Ты всегда поступаешь правильно, потому что ты красивый, сильный, а красивые и сильные всегда добры к пони, верно? :Продавец: Десять монет. :Флаттершай: За одну вишенку? Это возмутительно! Я настаиваю на одиннадцати. :Продавец: Одиннадцати? :Флаттершай: О, то есть, девяти. :Продавец: Постойте. :Флаттершай: Ладно, двенадцать. Моё последнее предложение. :Продавец: Думаю, Вы не в себе. :Флаттершай: Двенадцать. Да или нет? :Продавец: Ладно, идёт. :Пинки Пай: Не вздумай. Одна вишенка не стоит двенадцати монет. :Флаттершай: Но я делала то же, что и ты. :Рарити: Это была неплохая попытка, но тебе следует отказаться от покупки и уйти. :Флаттершай: Но Энждел не должен голодать. Он не будет есть, если я не сделаю всё как надо. Эта вишенка нужна мне во что бы то ни стало! :Продавец: Ну тогда двадцать. :Флаттершай: Двадцать? О, но у меня нет столько. :Продавец: Тогда и говорить не о чем. :Лемон Хартс: Две монеты за эту вишенку. :Продавец: Идёт. Что поделаешь, в другой раз не будь тряпкой. :Флаттершай: Та-да. Прошу, Энждел. Наверху нет вишенки, но всё остальное в точности, как ты хотел. Энджел? Точно. Я действительно тряпка. Невероятный Айрон Вилл научит Вас быть смелым и энергичным. Семинар проводится сегодня в центре лабиринта. Беру в свидетели Селестию, я больше никогда не буду рохлей! :Флаттершай: О. Простите. :Козлы: блеют :[Eye of the Tiger] :взрывы :Айрон Вилл: Приветствую. Меня зовут Айрон Вилл. И сегодня первый день вашей новой жизни. Я прошу вас потопать, если вам надоело быть рохлями. :Пони: Да! :Айрон Вилл: Потопайте, если вы устали быть мямлями. :Пони: Да! Да-да-да! :Айрон Вилл: Потопайте, если не хотите платить за этот семинар. :Пони: Да! А? смеются :Айрон Вилл: Это не шутка. Айрон Вилл настолько уверен, что вы на сто процентов будете довольны его техникой решительности, что если вы не будете довольны на все сто процентов, вы ничего не заплатите! Но я жалею тех, кто сомневается в методике Айрон Вилла, ты ведь не сомневаешься? :Мидоу Сонг: Нет, не сомневаюсь. :Айрон Вилл: И это, друзья, ваш первый урок. Не робеть, в глаза смотреть. Теперь, чтобы доказать, что методика Айрон Вилла доступна всем, мне понадобится доброволец. :Козлы: блеют :Айрон Вилл: Вы, в последнем ряду. :Флаттершай: Кто? Я? :Айрон Вилл: Да, Вы. Вы должны подняться на сцену. :Флаттершай: Э, что ж... :Айрон Вилл: Сейчас же! :Флаттершай: Хорошо. :Айрон Вилл: О, не даёт Вам пройти? Ну и как Вы поступите? :Флаттершай: А, вежливо обойду его? :Айрон Вилл: Нет. :Флаттершай: Обойду его на цыпочках. :Айрон Вилл: Нет. :Флаттершай: Вернусь домой и приду завтра. :Айрон Вилл: Нет! Когда Вам не дают пройти, не вздумайте свернуть с пути! :Флаттершай: О, простите. :Айрон Вилл: Не извиняйтесь, будьте твёрже. Не наступайте, только нападайте. Надо смотреть, куда идёшь! Теперь Вы. :Флаттершай: В следующий раз отходите в сторону, чтобы я с Вами не столкнулась, и тогда я не буду извиняться, когда это сделаю. :Айрон Вилл: Видите, друзья мои? Если мой метод помог этой робкой маленькой пони, значит он поможет и всем вам! :взрывы :Пони: У-у! Ура! :Флаттершай: Так. Отлично. Я готова к новым выступлениям, как говорил Айрон Вилл. Извините, но мне кажется, что вы заливаете водой мои петуньи. Опять. :Мистер Гринхувз: Ха-ха. Положитесь на профессионала. :Флаттершай: Я тебе не тряпка. Не будет этого беспорядка. :Мистер Гринхувз: М? А-кха-кха. Что ж, да. Наверное, воды достаточно. :Флаттершай: Спасибо. А-а, получилось. :Черри Берри: Быть знаменитостью - так трудно. :Бон-Бон: Проверь на мне одну из своих шуток. Меня смешит всё. :Черри Берри: Хорошо. Осёл и мул попали на необитаемый остров. :Флаттершай: Хм. Простите, вы не подвинете свои повозки? :Черри Берри: Да, секунду, только закончу рассказывать. Так вот, этот осёл и говорит мулу. :Флаттершай: Хм. Пожалуйста, я не могу пройти! :Черри Берри: Да минуту! Значит, осёл говорит мулу. :Флаттершай: Не отступайте, только нападайте. :Черри Берри: ...На это отвечает... О. Ладно, мы уступаем дорогу. :Флаттершай: Да. :Флаттершай: Как это понимать? Вы что, не видели меня? :Шуушайн: Э, да, возможно. :Флаттершай: «Возможно» для неосторожных! А ну быстро встала в конец очереди! :Пони: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Эй, ну надо же. :Рарити: Ты такая решительная, потрясающе. :Пинки Пай: Этот монстр творит чудеса. :Флаттершай: Айрон Вилл не монстр. Он минотавр. Он само вдохновение. У него есть потрясающая методика. :Рарити: Что ж, ты в самом деле ведёшь себя иначе. Ты совершенно новая Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Да, это так. И новая Флаттершай весьма довольна новой Флаттершай. :Пинки Пай: А прежняя Пинки Пай гордится новой Флаттершай и угостит её морсом. Хочешь? Ха-ха. смеётся :Флаттершай: Смеёшься надо мной? Тогда вот тебе! :всплеск :Флаттершай: Пока. Какой день. Такси! Ну уж нет. Вхожу в игру, своё беру! :Роял Рифф: А! А-а! :Флаттершай: Никто не смеет перечить новой Флаттершай! Я сказала: «Никто»! :Пинки Пай: Прежняя Пинки Пай не уверена, что новая Флаттершай - это так уж и хорошо. :Рарити: Прежняя Рарити согласна. :Флаттершай: Ты новая Флаттершай. Это твой день. И никто его у тебя не отнимет. Я права? Да. Что? Он принёс не те письма, опять! :Почтальон: О? :Флаттершай: Новая Флаттершай не хочет, чтобы ей доставляли не ту почту. :Почтальон: Ох, я опять спутал. Простите меня. :Флаттершай: Кто извиняется, тот виноватым считается! :Почтальон: Ух. :Неизвестный пони: Простите. Не скажете, как дойти до башни Понивилля? :Флаттершай: Конечно. Вы... Ах! :Неизвестный пони: О, ну надо же. :Флаттершай: Гр-р! Принёс мне вред, вот мой ответ! :Неизвестный пони: Эй! :колокола :Рарити: Флаттершай, что ты делаешь? Так себя не ведут. :Флаттершай: Вы видели, что он сделал с новой Флаттершай? Он решил, что новая Флаттершай - рохля! :Рарити: Нет, это не так. Мы же всё видели. Мы считаем, что в своих занятиях ты зашла слишком далеко. :Флаттершай: Что? Вы хотите, чтобы новая Флаттершай была рохлей, как прежняя Флаттершай? Но прежняя Флаттершай исчезла! :Пинки Пай: Новая Флаттершай. Прежняя Флаттершай. :Рарити: А что случилось с доброй Флаттершай? Нам нужна та Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Нет. Вам нужна рохля-Флаттершай. Вам нужна простофиля-Флаттершай. Вам нужна Флаттершай, с которой можно обращаться как угодно. :Пинки Пай: Ох. Слишком много Флаттершай, не уследишь. Остановитесь! :Флаттершай: Что, слишком сложно для твой глупой головы, Пинки Пай? :Рарити: Прекрати немедленно! Не надо опускаться до ничтожных оскорблений. :Флаттершай: Почему? Слово «ничтожная» очень тебе подходит, Рарити. С твоими ничтожными заботами о моде. :Рарити: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Эй, хватит! Мода - её страсть. :Флаттершай: А у тебя что за страсть? Тортики? Праздничные колпаки? Невероятно. Самые глупые пони Понивилля пытаются втолковать новой Флаттершай, как ей жить, когда сами тратят жизнь на бессмысленные увлечения, которые абсолютно никому не интересны. :Пинки Пай: Теперь есть только плохая Флаттершай. :Рарити: Не могу поверить в то, что это монстр, Айрон Вилл, сделал с тобой. :Пинки Пай и Рарити: плачут :Флаттершай: Айрон Вилл не монстр! Он минотавр! тихо Это я монстр... :стук :Рарити: Кхм. Флаттершай, ты дома? :Пинки Пай: Это Пинки Пай и Рарити. :Флаттершай: Уходите, пока плохая Флаттершай ещё чего-нибудь не натворила. :Рарити: Милая, мы все наговорили друг другу лишнего. :Пинки Пай: Мы?.. :Рарити: Чш-ш. :Флаттершай: Ты права. Это я во всё виновата. Не волнуйтесь, я больше никогда не выйду из дома. Вам всем будет намного спокойнее, если я буду взаперти. Мой рот на замке. :Рарити: Милая, мы с Пинки Пай ни в чём тебя не обвиняем. Всё дело в плохих советах этого Айрона Вилла. :Пинки Пай: Да. Это он заставил тебя так отвратительно вести себя... То есть, можно иначе иначе отстаивать свои права, не нужно на всех кричать. :Рарити: Да. Можно постоять за себя, при этом не вызывая неприязни. :Флаттершай: Не знаю, смогу ли я. Когда я пытаюсь быть решительной, я становлюсь монстром. :молнии :Рарити: О, милая, ты не монстр. :Пинки Пай: Нет. Он монстр. :Айрон Вилл: Моё имя - Айрон Вилл, не только пони я учил. :Рарити: Как это чудесно сказано. :Айрон Вилл: Ваша подружка так любит мои советы. Я знаю, что теперь она не выносит пустой болтовни пони. Айрон Вилл намерен получить своё вознаграждение. :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай не должна с ним общаться. :Рарити: Наверняка такой могучий, храбрый и богатый монстр... то есть, минотавр, как Вы, может немного подождать с оплатой. Вы не могли бы прийти потом? :Айрон Вилл: Ты шутишь? Флаттершай не уплатила вовремя. Деньги нужны мне сейчас. :Рарити: Ах. Не стой так! :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай сейчас нет дома. Вероятно, она где-нибудь веселится. Дайте нам время, и мы найдём её. :Айрон Вилл: Мне необходимо купить кое-какие продукты. Айрон Вилл вернётся после обеда. :Пинки Пай: Это слишком быстро. Нам нужен хотя бы день. :Айрон Вилл: Айрон Вилл даёт вам полдня, не более. :Пинки Пай: Весь день. :Айрон Вилл: Полдня! :Пинки Пай: Весь день! :Айрон Вилл: Полдня! :Пинки Пай: Полдня! :Айрон Вилл: Весь день! :Пинки Пай Только полдня, не больше! :Айрон Вилл: У вас целый день, не меньше! :Пинки Пай: Ладно. До завтра. :Айрон Вилл: Стой, что... :Флаттершай: пищит :Айрон Вилл: Хм. Кажется, искать её необязательно. Соберу деньги сейчас. :Пинки Пай: Но мы же договорились. Придите завтра. :Айрон Вилл: Когда вам не дают пройти, не думайте свернуть с пути! :Пинки Пай: А-ай! :треск :Айрон Вилл: Ты не уплатила в срок! :стук :Айрон Вилл: Ты была просто тряпкой. Айрон Вилл превратил тебя в злую, напористую машину. Заплати Айрону Виллу то, что ты ему должна. :Флаттершай: А, нет. :Козёл: блеет :Айрон Вилл: Что... Что ты сказала? :Флаттершай: Нет. :Айрон Вилл: О-о, я тебе не завидую! Потому что Айрон Вилл будет безжалостно терзать тебя, пока не получит свои деньги! Понятно?! :Флаттершай: Насколько я помню, Вы гарантировали стопроцентный результат, иначе Вам не платят ничего. Что ж, я недовольна. :Айрон Вилл: что значит «ты недовольна»? Все пони всегда были этим довольны. :Флаттершай: Выходит, я первая. И поскольку я недовольна, я отказываюсь платить. Вот так. :Козлы: блеют :Айрон Вилл: Ты уверена, что совсем недовольна? Мы могли бы договориться, то есть, мы же разумные существа, верно? :Флаттершай: Сожалею, но «нет» значит «нет». :Айрон Вилл: «Нет» значит «нет», а? Мне никогда не говорили такое. Хм. Нужно запомнить. Эта фраза мне может потом пригодиться. :Пинки Пай: Ты была изумительна! Ты поставила его на место! :Рарити: И ты не была другой. Ты была прежней Флаттершай, которую мы всегда любили. :Пинки Пай: Которой нам не хватало. :Флаттершай: Что ж, прежняя Флаттершай вернулась навсегда. И я очень сожалею, что всё так получилось. Мы подруги? :Пинки Пай и Рарити: Подруги. смеются :Флаттершай: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Иногда бывает трудно постоять за себя если ты робкая пони. Я попробовала стать другой, но мне это не понравилось, и я поняла: чтобы постоять за себя, необязательно меняться. Теперь я умею настоять на своём и не становясь, при этом, грубой и злой. |-| Английская стенограмма = :rings :Fluttershy: Lunch time! Who's hungry? :chittering :Fluttershy: Plenty for everypony. Slow down, sweetie. giggles :Angel: on ground :Fluttershy: Here you go, Angel bunny. :Angel: thumping :Fluttershy: Okay, Mister Picky-pants, you win. Carrots, lettuce and apples, yum-yum-yum! :crash :Fluttershy: What? But... Well then, what will you eat? I'm not sure I can even make that. Well... I don't want you to starve... Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice crisp piece of– :smack :Fluttershy: sighs I'll make your special recipe. :Fluttershy: Hmm, let's see. Asparagus. Excuse me, um, I think you just stepped in front of me? Excuse me, I think you made a mistake? You see I was actually here first and– :Unicorn: Sorry, didn't notice you there. :Fluttershy: I know. :Elderly pony: chuckles :Fluttershy: Oh, pardon me, sir– :Elderly pony: Yes, what? :Fluttershy: I think you just cut in front of me. :Elderly pony: A cut of celery? But– this is the asparagus stand! :Fluttershy: I said ear trumpet I think you just cut in front of me. :Elderly pony: Ohoh, no need, dearie, I'm already in front! :Fluttershy: I noticed. :Teenage pony #1: in ...And I was like, 'Oh, wow.' :Fluttershy: Hey! :Teenage pony #1: Would you mind moving back? You're in my personal space. :Fluttershy: But– :Teenage pony #2: Seriously, do you need your asparagus so badly? Get a life. :Fluttershy: Oh, okay. There's no rush. :Rarity: Fluttershy, you mustn't let them treat you that way. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's-it's really no big deal... :Pinkie Pie: It's bigger than big. It's double big. You are a pony with a problem. :Fluttershy: What problem? Oh, go right ahead, Pinkie Pie. You first. :Pinkie Pie: Right there! That's the problem. :Rarity: You've got to stop being such a doormat. :Fluttershy: A doormat? :Rarity: A pushover, darling. You've got to stand up for yourself, promise us. :Fluttershy: Oh, okay. I promise. Oh! Good! :clinking :Fluttershy: Oh, that's okay, I don't mind. :Rarity: Watch and learn. Hold it right there, Mister small and handsome. :Gizmo: Uh, who, me? :Rarity: Oh, of course you. Nopony ever called you handsome before? :Gizmo: Uhh, that'd be a big no. :Rarity: Oh, well, they should! How about flexing some of your muscles for me? gasps Oh, my heavens! Do you think a strong, handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend the last asparagus? :clinking :Gizmo: mumbles Nuhh. :Rarity: See, that's not so hard, is it? :Fluttershy: Um... I guess not. :Rarity: Alright then! What else is on your list? :Fluttershy: Let's see... I also need tomatoes. :clinking :Fluttershy: Here you go. :Tomato stallholder: throat That'll be two bits. Not one. :Fluttershy: Oh, but last week, it was only one bit. :Tomato stallholder: That was then, this is now. :Fluttershy: Oh, okay. I don't wanna argue about it. :Pinkie Pie: What do you think you're doing? :Tomato stallholder: Mindin' my own business, maybe you should try it. :Pinkie Pie: Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous. One bit is the right price. :Tomato stallholder: I say it's two bits. :Pinkie Pie: One bit. :Tomato stallholder: Two bits! :Pinkie Pie: One bit! :Tomato stallholder: Two bits! :Pinkie Pie: One bit! :Tomato stallholder: Two bits! :Pinkie Pie: Two bits! :Tomato stallholder: One bit! :Pinkie Pie: Two bits! :Tomato stallholder: One bit! :Pinkie Pie: I insist it's two bits or nothing! :Tomato stallholder: One bit and that's my final offer! :Pinkie Pie: Have it your way, one bit it is! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: giggles :Pinkie Pie: See? Asserting yourself can be fun! :Fluttershy: I guess you're right! :Rarity: So, Fluttershy, do you feel like giving it a try? :Fluttershy: Um... okay. self I need that cherry. Crafty Crate Boy, am I glad you have one cherry left. You see, I'm making this special meal for my bunny Angel. He's a very picky eater, and the recipe calls for a cherry on top. :clinking :Fluttershy: Here you go. :Crafty Crate: So, you say you need this cherry 'very badly'. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, I'm desperate for it! :Crafty Crate: Then it'll be ten bits! :Fluttershy: Ten?! Oh, hey, mister handsome, I know you wanna do the right thing because you're handsome and strong, and big, handsome, strong guys are always nice to everypony, right? :Crafty Crate: Ten bits for the cherry. :Fluttershy: Ten bits for one cherry's outrageous! I insist on paying you... eleven bits! :Crafty Crate: Eleven bits? :Fluttershy: Umm...I mean, nine bits! :Crafty Crate: Er, now wait a minute. :Fluttershy: Okay, twelve bits, but that's my final offer! :Crafty Crate: I think you're confused. :Fluttershy: It's twelve bits, take it or leave it. :Crafty Crate: Okay, I'll take it! :Pinkie Pie: Don't give him your money! One cherry is not worth twelve bits! :Fluttershy: But... I was only doing what you did. :Rarity: It was a valiant effort, but you should refuse to give him your business and just walk away. :Fluttershy: But... I can't let Angel starve! He won't eat it unless I make it just right! I need that cherry no matter what it costs! :Crafty Crate: In that case, twenty bits! :Fluttershy: Twenty?! Oh, but, I don't have that much! :Crafty Crate: Then why're you wasting my time? :Lemon Hearts: I'll give you two bits for that cherry! :Crafty Crate: Sold! Eh, tough break, kid. Next time, don't be such a doormat. :bleats :Fluttershy: Ta-da! Here you go, Angel. Sorry there's no cherry on top, but the rest of it is exactly what you wanted. Angel? sighs Look at me... I really am a doormat. "The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre." As Celestia is my witness, I'm never gonna be a pushover again! :chattering :Fluttershy: Oh! Ah! Uh... excuse me! squeaks :kick :thump :starts :bleat :explode :cheering :Iron Will: kissing Welcome, friends! My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover! :stomping and cheering :Iron Will: Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat! :stomping and cheering :Iron Will: Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar! :stomping and cheering – cheering slows, turns into general confusion, then laughter :Iron Will: That's no joke, friends. Iron Will is so confident that you will be one hundred percent satisfied with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are not one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. Nothing. But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods! You don't doubt me, do you? :Meadow Song: Uh-uh, no sir... :Ponies: agreement :Iron Will: That, my friends, is your first lesson. "Don't be shy; look 'em in the eye." :chattering :Iron Will: Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm gonna need a volunteer. :bleat :Iron Will: You in the back row! :Fluttershy: Who, me? :Iron Will: Yes, you! Iron Will wants you onstage! :Fluttershy: gulps Uh, well... :Iron Will: Now! :Fluttershy: whispering Okay. :Iron Will: Whoaa! He's blocking your path. What are you gonna do about it? :Fluttershy: Um, politely walk around him? :Iron Will: No. :Fluttershy: Gingerly tip-toe around him? :Iron Will: No! :Fluttershy: Go back home and try again tomorrow? :Iron Will: No! "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" :Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry. :Iron Will: Don't be sorry! Be assertive! "Never apologize when you can criticize." throat why don't you watch where you're going!? Now, you try. :Fluttershy: Uh... next time, get out of the way before... I bump into you, 'cause... I totally won't be sorry when I do! :cha-ching :Iron Will: You see my friends!? If my techniques can work for this shy, little pony, then they can work for anypony! :cheers :Fluttershy: Okay, I feel good. I feel ready to "attack the day", as Iron Will says. :spraying :Mr. Greenhooves: humming :Fluttershy: Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves, but I-I think you might be over-watering my petunias... :Mr. Greenhooves: chuckles :Fluttershy: ...again. :Mr. Greenhooves: Let the professional handle it. humming :Fluttershy: "Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over." :Mr. Greenhooves: Hm? Hmm... and sputters Well, perhaps that is enough water. :Fluttershy: Thank you. giggle I can't believe it worked! :Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. :Sweetie Drops: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me. I laugh at everything. :Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... :Fluttershy: throat Excuse me? Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass? :Cherry Berry: Yeah yeah, in a minute, I just wanna finish up this story. And so the donkey says to the mule– :Fluttershy: A-hemmmm, can you move? You're blocking my path. :Cherry Berry: Yeah yeah, in a minute! So the donkey says to the mule... under (Why don't we build a boat to get off this island?) :Fluttershy: "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" :Cherry Berry: ...and the mule says– :splat :Cherry Berry: Ugh! Easy does it, lady. We're moving, okay? :Fluttershy: Good! :Pinkie Pie: Who's next please? And what can I get for you today? :Fluttershy: What do you think you're doing?! Didn't you see me? :Shoeshine: Uh, I guess maybe. :Fluttershy: 'Maybe'? "Maybes are for babies!" growling Now go to the back of the line where you belong! :gasp :rewind sound :Pinkie Pie: Heyyy, look at you! :Rarity: Oh, your attitude is so feisty, it's fabulous. :Pinkie Pie: Looks like that monster's workshop really paid off! :Fluttershy: Iron Will's not a monster. He's a minotaur, and a true inspiration. His techniques really work. :Rarity: Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself. You truly are a whole new Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Yes I am. And new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy. Proud as pink punch. Want some? giggles :Fluttershy: "You laugh at me, I wrath at you!" :crash :Fluttershy: Bye, girls. What a day. Taxi! Oh no you don't. "Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!" :sounds :Royal Riff: Aieeeeee! Ow... :Fluttershy: Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around! screams Nopony! :Pinkie Pie: Old Pinkie Pie is not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea after all. :Rarity: Old Rarity agrees. :Fluttershy: You got this, new Fluttershy! This day is yours! And nopony's gonna take it away from you! Am I right?! Right! What?! He's delivered the wrong mail, again! :Mailpony: Oh– :Fluttershy: And new Fluttershy does not want the wrong mail delivered to her cottage. :Mailpony: Ohh, did I mix 'em up again? Sorry about that. :Fluttershy: "You apologize, I penalize!" :crash :Mailpony: Oh! :stamp :Fluttershy: bites :cart zooms in and out :Tourist: Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Ponyville tower? :Fluttershy: muffled Sure, you just– gasps :Tourist: Oh, that's a shame. :Fluttershy: growls "You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" :Tourist: Hey! :ringing :Rarity: Fluttershy! What are you doing?! That's no way to behave! :Fluttershy: Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy? And he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover! :Rarity: No, sweetie, he didn't. We saw the whole thing. We think that you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far. :Fluttershy: What?! You just want new Fluttershy to be a doormat like old Fluttershy! But old Fluttershy is gone! :Pinkie Pie: New Fluttershy? Old Fluttershy!? :Rarity: What happened to nice Fluttershy? We want that Fluttershy back. :Fluttershy: No, you want wimp Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy. You want do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain Fluttershy! :Pinkie Pie: Nyaaaaah! Too many Fluttershys to keep track of! Make it stop! :Fluttershy: Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie? :Rarity: Now, stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults! :Fluttershy: Why not? I thought 'petty' was what you're all about, Rarity. With your 'petty' concerns about fashion. :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: Hey, leave her alone! Fashion is her passion! :Fluttershy: Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? Party hats? I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell new Fluttershy how to live her life when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that nopony else gives a flying feather about! :Pinkie Pie: crying Looks like nasty Fluttershy is here to stay! :Rarity: crying I cannot believe what that monster Iron Will has done to you! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: crying :Fluttershy: Iron Will's not a monster, he's a minotaur! growls whimper I'm the monster. :blows :howls :Rarity: clears throat Fluttershy, are you in there? :Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkie Pie and Rarity! :Fluttershy: muffled Go away! Go away before nasty Fluttershy strikes again! :Rarity: Oh, sweetie, we all said things that we regret. :Pinkie Pie: We did? :Rarity: Shh. :Fluttershy: muffled Pinkie's right. I'm the only one to blame. normal But don't worry, I'm never coming out of my house again. Everypony will be a lot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away. :Rarity: muffled Sweetie, normal Pinkie Pie doesn't blame you, nor do I. You just received some bad advice from that Iron Will character. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! He's the one that made you act super-duper nasty. What I mean is, there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everypony. :Rarity: Yes! muffled You can stand up for yourself without being unpleasant about it. :Fluttershy: I-I'm not sure I can. I'm too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself, I become a monster. :strikes :Rarity: Oh, sweetie, you're not a monster. :Pinkie Pie: No, but he is. :Iron Will: Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game. :pause :Rarity: What a darling little catchphrase. :Iron Will: Your friend Fluttershy loved Iron Will's catchphrases. Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from nopony! So, Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy is in no shape to deal with that creep! :Rarity: gasps I'm sure a big, brave, powerful, and rich monster– I mean, minotaur like you doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later. :Iron Will: Are you kidding? Fluttershy is overdue as it is. Iron Will collects now. :thud :Rarity: Do something! :crunching :Pinkie Pie: We're not even sure Fluttershy is home right now. Uh, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures. Uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for ya? :Iron Will: Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do. Iron Will will come back this afternoon. :Pinkie Pie: But that's only half a day. We need one full day at least. :Iron Will: Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer! :Pinkie Pie: A full day! :Iron Will: Half day! :Pinkie Pie: Full day! :Iron Will: Half day! :Pinkie Pie: Half day! :Iron Will: Full day! :Pinkie Pie: We need half a day and no more! :Iron Will: Well, you'll get a full day and no less! :Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie. See you tomorrow. :Iron Will: Wait, what? :Fluttershy: sneezes :Iron Will: Huh, sounds like the search won't be necessary. Iron Will collects now. :Pinkie Pie: But we had an agreement! You gotta come back tomorrow! :Iron Will: "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" :Pinkie Pie: screams :splash :Pinkie Pie: spits :munching :crunch :Iron Will: Your payment is overdue, Fluttershy! knocks :opens :Iron Will: snorts You were nothing but a doormat, and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine! Now, pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will! :Fluttershy: Um, no. :bleats :Iron Will: What did you say? :Fluttershy: No. :Iron Will: Ohhh, I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will is gonna to rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money pronto! snorts :Fluttershy: As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or you pay nothing. Well, I'm not satisfied. :Iron Will: What do you mean you're not satisfied?! Everypony has always been satisfied! :Fluttershy: Well, I guess I'm the first then. But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that. :bleating :Iron Will: Ohh, are you... sure you're not just a little bit satisfied? B-because maybe... we could cut a deal. I-I mean we're both reasonable creatures, aren't we? :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but no means no. :Iron Will: No means no, huh? Nopony's ever said that to me before. Huh... I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop. :bleating :Pinkie Pie: You were amazing, Fluttershy! You totally stood up to that monster! :Rarity: In fact, you didn't change at all! You were the same old Fluttershy that we've always loved! :Pinkie Pie: The one we missed! :Fluttershy: Don't worry, old Fluttershy's back for good. I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends? :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Friends. :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: laughing :Fluttershy: Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself, and when I first tried it, I didn't like the pony I became. But I've learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant or mean. :music :credits en:Transcripts/Putting Your Hoof Down es:Transcripciones/De Cascos Firmes pl:Transkrypty/Lekcja Stanowczości de:Transkripte/Fluttershy setzt sich durch Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон